Unlikely Domiance
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: The request was for a domant Aiichirou and it was so fun to write. Nitori has been jealous of the connection between Haru and Rin for some time now. Jealousy takes over and Nitori kissing Rin in front of the Iwatobi group. All he wanted was to mark Rin as his own, but how does Rin feel? Rintori one-shot, dominant Nitori


Nitori lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, spending yet another night by himself. He knew exactly where Rin was and it made his stomach twist in agony and dark green, ugly jealousy. He hated the fact that he felt this way because all he wanted was to be by Rin's side, but when had that stopped being enough? He bit his lip and realized it was after Rin swam that relay with the Iwatobi team. His senpai had run into Haru's arms and he was happy that Rin could finally let go and be free. What he didn't expect was how lonely it would be once Rin started hanging out with his Iwatobi friends again. Sure, the redhead was nicer to him now as well, and he even invited him along, but everything was so different now. He actually missed having Rin all to himself and he hated himself for it.

Haru had always been sort of a rival to Nitori, but now it was worse than it was before. He knew before that Haru was a rival for Rin, but sometimes, actually most of the time Haru was all Rin would focus on. Now that the two had made up, they spent even more time together, and especially alone together. It wasn't long after their reunion that Nitori had realized that the feeling he had toward his Senpai was not just admiration, no, it was love. He was in love with Rin Matsuoka. He wanted him all of them, specifically Haru, to know that Rin was his. The only problem, he had no idea if the redhead liked him back or if he even liked guys. He threw his arm over his eyes and tried to sleep so all the thoughts swimming around in his head would just go away, but he knew not even sleep would solve the problem.

The gray-haired male had never been very assertive, and he was okay with usually okay with that. This time, he knew something had to be done about this or the jealousy would eat away at his insides. He shook his head, trying to get rid of that image as he jammed his headphones in his ears, hoping the music would prove as a sufficient distraction. He finally fell into a fitful sleep just before Rin returned home.

Nitori couldn't help but be a little happy that Rin had invited him along to a group outing with the Iwatobi gang. It was finally a beautiful day out and the group decided to take a trip to the outdoor shopping arcade. The sun was shining, illuminating all the vendors, sparkling off the street and it seemed to uplift the mood of everyone with its warm rays. He followed along Rin's side, happily chatting with his senpai, but as it usually happened, on Rin's other side was Haru. The Iwatobi group started to pair itself off as it usually did. Rei and Nagisa were inseparable as always, Rin and Haru, and finally Makoto, who was most content when he was by Haru's side. Nitori sighed, and again that would make him the odd-man out. He wished he could be more like Makoto and be content just because he was included, but he just couldn't anymore. He was finally let into Rin's life and he wanted more. He wondered if Makoto felt the way about Haru as he did about Rin-senpai and if he did, did he struggle with wanting everyone to know that Haru was his and his alone?

"Nitori-kun?" The gray-haired male jumped as Makoto suddenly addressed him. "Are you alright? You look upset."

The younger male smiled through the pain as he usually did and put on the innocent look that he knew could fool anyone. "What? Upset? No, Tachinaba-san, I'm fine."

Makoto nodded and went back to Haru's side, sensing there was something that Nitori was upset about, but just didn't want to talk about. It was when Haruka said something that made laugh that Nitori finally snapped. Dark green jealousy pushed him forward and controlled his moves, pushing him over to Rin. The gray-haired male was barely aware of his actions as he grabbed the redhead's arm, forcing him to face him.

"Oh hey Ai, are you-" Nitori hardly cared what Rin was about to ask him as he cut him off with a passionate, lust-driven kiss. He took advantage of Rin's surprise by thrusting his tongue into Rin's mouth. Rin's eyes sprang open in shock, but they slowly closed as he followed the younger's lead. Nitori rubbed his tongue against Rin's extracting a loud moan from his senpai. Rin blushed, embarrassed by the sudden sound and sprang away from Nitori, blushing furiously. "Ai! What the hell? If you—I—Not in public!" Rin looked between his shocked friends and stormed off.

Nitori blushed as well, but then smirked at Haru, "He's mine, Nanase-san." The younger male suddenly put on an innocent face, "oops, sorry. I didn't mean to upset him." He giggled and ran after Rin, "Senpai! Wait!"

Rin stopped and turned around, glaring Nitori down. The younger male, as usual, didn't even waiver under the intimidating look. "Well? Explain? Why did you find it necessary to embarrass me in front of them?"

"Sorry. I just…you spend so much time with Nanase-san when we're all together and I don't know. I guess I was jealous. I wanted him to know you were mine." Nitori looked down at the ground, a little ashamed in what he had done, but also to hide the smiled that threatened his lips. Rin hadn't denied that he had liked it, yet.

Rin shook his head and sighed in defeat, "It's alright. Not that you can do that again, but I never meant to make you jealous. I didn't know you felt this way. Why didn't you just say something? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"I didn't know if you would accept me, I couldn't stop myself."

Rin took Nitori's hand and led him to the bus stop, "Let's just go home."

"Wait, you like me back?"

"Idiot. Of course I do, I wouldn't have moaned like that if I didn't." He blushed again and refused to look back at him.

Nitori followed along in complete bliss, hardly believing that this had all worked out. He continued to follow Rin's lead until they made it back to their dorm room. Rin took of his shirt to change when, Nitori stopped him and pushed over to the bottom bunk. The very stunned Rin obeyed and lay back on his bed. Nitori quickly crawled on top of him and kissed him furiously. Rin was unbelievably flustred and he couldn't do anything about. When had his little Nitori been like this? Why couldn't he stop the little guy and why was he losing his desire to? He moaned again as Nitori took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. The younger male let go of Rin's lip and moved on to his neck where he attacked with his lips and teeth. "Wh-what has gotten into you?" Rin managed to get out between his ragged breaths.

Nitori pulled his lips away from Rin's with a loud smacking sound and he licked the mark he just made before answering. "I wanted to mark you so everyone would know you're mine."

"The guys are so going to make fun of me if they find out you're actually the dominant one." Rin shook his head rubbing one of the bite marks along his jaw.

Nitori's blue eyes looked up at Rin through a curtain of gray lashes, "Do you want me to stop?"

Rin groaned at the thought, "Don't you dare." Nitori chuckled and kissed his lips, a little gentler this time. Rin laced his fingers into Nitori's hair kissing back with the same fever, parting his lips eagerly, and meeting Nitori's tongue with his own. Their tongues softly rolled over one another as the kiss continued, and again, it was Nitori who pushed forward and explored every inch of Rin's mouth. The aqua-eyed male pulled back to catch his breath as Rin's hands slid down his back. He shivered as those strong hands traced down his spine. "This isn't even fair, Ai. How do you know how to do this?"

He shrugged, "I actually have no idea." He giggled.

"I hate you."

Nitori pouted. "So mean, Rin-senpai."

He ran his down Nitori's sides, "Even that…I-Fuck-I can't say how much…I won't be able to keep my hands off you now."

"Then don't." Nitori leaned down and kissed Rin's neck, tracing over the hickeys and bites the tip of his tongue. Rin groaned, arcing his body into Nitori's before falling back onto the mattress, panting.

"Stop. Please. I can't take this anymore." Rin's cheeks were flushed and his face shone with pure ecstasy.

Nitori grinned, a little proud himself that he could make Rin like this. Finally Rin was at his mercy, "Okay, okay." He chuckled and lay down on top of Rin, cuddling into his chest. Rin grunted a bit and shifted their positions to where he was comfortable. He bit his lip, knowing that Nitori would definitely feel his boner in that position.

"Rin-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Are you hard right now?"

Rin blanched, "Sh-shut up."

"I can help you with that."

"Just stop. I'm not ready for that!" He turned his head and fixated on the lines in the wall. He couldn't believe he was this flustered right now. He was supposed to be the sexy and dominate one, but he was reduced to mush by his sexy shota.

Nitori giggled, "I'm just teasing you. I'm not ready either."

"I'm topping when that happens."

"We'll see."

"I don't even know you anymore! I want my innocent Nitori back!"

The younger male caressed Rin's face making Rin turn back to him, his longing crimson eyes meeting breathing-taking aqua ones. "We both know that's not true, Rin-senpai. I mean I'm still me. You know I'd still do anything to make you happy, Senpai. It's okay, Nagisa's the dominant one even though he's smaller than Rei."

"Ew. Ai, I did not need to know about! You are not the dominant one! I will still…fine." He sighed in defeat and held Nitori close as the younger smiled in triumph.

* * *

_**A/N: This was a prompt from a tumblr ask, I hope you enjoyed it! As always feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. :) **_

_**~Hope out! **_


End file.
